


午后

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame
Summary: 岩←花 的小段子





	午后

※ 花→岩。暗恋梗

有点阿吽风味是忍不住的坏习惯

 

 

 

——

 

岩泉睡着了。  
他坐在靠窗的位置，倒数第二排，还曾因此而被松川打趣是千载难逢的主角位。当事人闻言，难得配合的伸出右手，高喊了一句“让我来打破你的幻想！”的动画台词。

花卷坐在岩泉右侧的位置，只要稍一侧头，就可以很轻松地看清对方安稳的表情，上下起伏的背，还有随着呼吸晃动的浓密睫毛。一向上挑的眼梢阖着，本就带些稚气的脸庞更加显得像是个孩子。

花卷一只手转着笔，另一只手托着腮，偷偷的观望了起来。

岩泉睡着的时候非常安静。  
这么说或许会很奇怪，但是花卷却不由得在脑海里这样认为。午后的课间非常吵闹，女孩子们窃窃私语的声音混杂着男生的高声调笑，而岩泉所在的这一角就像是被大海包围的孤岛，只有阳光静悄悄的照在他身上，蒙上一层温暖的色调。  
明明和及川在一起的时候一直像一只暴躁的野猫。  
可花卷知道岩泉一个人的时候并不多话，常常是像这样趴在桌子上浅眠。只有偶尔有精神的时候或者及川吵吵闹闹的路过他们教室的时候才会醒着，和花卷又或是其他同学聊聊一些无关紧要的事。  
只是个普通的不能再普通的高中生，根本不是什么漫画里拥有拯救世界的力量与命运的主人公。

 

但是对花卷来说却是个特殊的人，而且这种特殊并不复杂。

 

比如说枕在黑发下的手臂有着非常漂亮的线条。几乎每一次午饭结束之后花卷都会再一次感叹这些看着就赏心悦目的线条蕴藏着多么可怕的力量。无数次与岩泉的掰手腕对决都以花卷的单方面失败而告终，他忍不住觉得自己是有点抖M心理的。——就因为岩泉胜利的时候眼神中有着凛冽不敌的光彩。

 

又或者说岩泉身体素质很好。

经常被足球部叫去当帮手，田径部也半是玩笑的半是认真的邀请他加入成为王牌。岩泉自然是笑着拒绝了，花卷也不希望自家的王牌就这么被别的部撬走……但老实说看完岩泉和京谷的比赛之后花卷也曾想过这个人机缘巧合的打了排球是不是真的是正确的选择。对每次止步于县四强一度未曾站在全国舞台上的他们来说，排球有时候带来的不全是快乐。而岩泉凑巧不是个很有耐心的人，花卷在看完岩泉的手工课作业之后确信的得出了这个结论。岩泉会打排球固然是因为有及川在，但是若不是岩泉也对排球有着同样的执着的话，大概早早就放弃了吧。

那么花卷和岩泉的关系也会从一同奋战的队友，三年同甘共苦的同伴，变成普通的同班同学。会打着呵欠互道早安，一起说对作业难题的抱怨，再乐观一点或许还能在休息日一起出去吃饭买东西。但是最终毕业后还是各奔东西，没什么后日里相见时津津乐道的回忆，只在毕业相册上留下黑白印刷的名字，指着对方的相片说这个人曾是我的同班同学，是个不错的家伙啊。

只是想象就充满无趣的未来。

 

“……花卷……学？”

 

“……”

 

“……花卷同学？”

 

“啊……抱歉，什么事？”

 

花卷有些尴尬的回头看向叫他的女生，女生显然也有些不好意思，连忙摆手说没关系是我打扰你了。

“上节课的笔记能借我一下吗？我有一点没跟上。”

 

“嗯，没问题。”

打扰吗……

花卷一面递出去笔记一面回忆起女生的措辞。自己的行为无意识中变得相当明显，这让他觉得不好意思起来。

“……我稍微睡一下，你写完之后直接放在我旁边就好了。”

 

“嗯，多谢啦。”

 

女生俏皮的敬了个礼，回到了自己的座位上。花卷看了看女生的背影，觉得若是能喜欢这样的女孩子应该是一件幸福的事情吧。

不过他觉得自己现在也足够幸福。

趴在桌子上找了个舒服的位置，花卷偏着头眯起了眼。视线的尽头刚好是泛着夕阳颜色的黑发，细碎的发梢染上的光温柔异常。睡意浅浅的袭来，他却不是真的想睡，只是想用一种更加委婉的方式去观察这样一副景色，仿佛这段时光只属于他和他眼中的那个人。

 

岩泉的身体动了一下，眉间隐隐起了褶皱，唇尖上翘，一副不太开心的模样。

花卷忍不住小声的笑了起来，猜想这一定是做了关于及川的梦。于是他有些好奇自己梦见岩泉的时候是怎样的表情，是不是会想现在这样能清晰的感受到胸腔内不稳的悸动。

但是未来的事情谁又能知道呢？他秘而不宣，小心收藏的秘密不打算让任何人知晓。这种感情的发酵并不难熬，寂寞的心情也只会在看不见对方的时候缓慢地侵蚀思想，意识到的时候就已经为时已晚。他不期待什么未来，也很清楚未来的尽头没有他想看到的风景，所以现在就显得弥足珍贵，在一切分崩离析之前，再多贪恋一会儿这静默的午后。

 

有些事不需要结局。那些悄然滋长的东西，就让它再默默的沉寂就好。

 

大概用不了许多年，又或许就是明天。  
他也会忘记自己今时今日心脏跳动过的感觉。最后记忆里只剩下一个看不清的影子，笼罩在橘黄色暖光下的少年，只记得那纯黑色的清爽短发，和似乎无所畏惧的眼神。  
还有自己曾悄悄的，悄悄的爱过他。

嗯…今天晚饭吃什么呢。  
花卷闭上眼，静静的想到。他感觉自己似乎睡着了。 

 

 

——


End file.
